


Helping Hands

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-14
Updated: 2007-03-14
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:30:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry likes to shower alone... or does he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping Hands

Title: Helping Hands  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Harry/Draco  
Summary: Harry likes to shower alone... or does he?  
Word Count: ~1055  
Genre: Erotica  
Warnings: Voyeurism/exhibitionism.  
A/N: Written for [](http://nimielle.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://nimielle.livejournal.com/)**nimielle** 's birthday. Her request: Drarry, with snarky dialogue and with them no longer at Hogwarts, with one of them in an invisibility cloak and the other in the shower. Whew! I hope I got it all. ;)  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Helping Hands

~

“Good game, Potter,” Pierson called out.

“Thanks!” Harry waved at the Beater before ducking into the Quidditch changing room. He relaxed when he saw that the place was deserted, just the way he liked it.

One good thing about his teammates, they didn’t linger after games. Most of them had wives or girlfriends to get home to, so that meant Harry generally had the showers to himself after practice.

It was rough to have to play game after game with fit men while hiding how his body reacted. Harry hated not showering before going home, but he hated even more the thought of how different his teammates might act around him if they knew he was a shirtlifter.

Disrobing slowly, Harry stretched his aching muscles and took a deep breath before spelling the shower on. Stepping under the hot spray, he moaned as the water worked its magic on his aching shoulders and back.

Overall, it had been a good practice, even the last bit when Malfoy had challenged him to a quick game of hunt the Snitch.

Harry snorted. It always came back to Malfoy, didn’t it? Who would ever have guessed that the two of them would end up flying for the same Quidditch team?

Harry’s hand strayed towards his cock, which had already begun to fill with blood at the thought of Malfoy.

_If only he were actually interested in me. He’s so bloody gorgeous..._

Moaning, Harry applied himself to his task, stroking his soap-lubricated hand over his erection with gusto. He was alone, after all, no one would hear him.

“Fuck...” he moaned. In his mind’s eye he could see Malfoy in front of him, those grey eyes sparkling with humor, that snarky mouth opening just big enough to take the very tip of his...

A low cough made his eyes fly open. “Who’s there?” he called out.

For a long moment, no one answered, until, to his horror, someone appeared from beneath a shimmering cloak.

Harry gasped, dropping the soap. “Malfoy! You... pervert! Have you been watching me?”

“Oh, pardon me, Potter,” Malfoy said insincerely. “I thought everyone had gone. I only just realized that someone was still here.”

“How long... what the hell... how long have you been standing there? And why were you invisible?” Harry asked, turning his back on the blond in an attempt to hide his cock, which, rather than wilt, had decided that the presence of the actual Malfoy was a reason to perk up even more.

Malfoy shrugged. “I’ve been here a little while,” he said. “I wanted to take my shower in private, and so I slipped on my Invisibility Cloak and waited until everyone left. Well, almost everyone.”

“I can’t believe you were watching me shower, Malfoy.”

Malfoy shook his head. “Shower? Is that what you call it? Uh huh. Well, I would have let you finish your... shower,” he said, a smirk on his face. “But I had to save you. You were about to use that awful team shampoo, and it’s totally wrong for your type of hair.”

Harry gaped. “You... what?”

Malfoy ran his eyes up and down Harry’s naked body. “Oh, and you may want to avoid the soap, as well. Awful for your skin type.”

“I didn’t know you cared.” Harry grinned at the brief surprised look that crossed Malfoy’s face. “Anyway, I’ll be done in a moment.”

Malfoy sounded amused as he replied. “Don’t hurry on my account. It looked as if things were just getting interesting.”

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Interesting? Me? I figured you had for better things to do than watch me.”

Malfoy sighed exaggeratedly. “I do,” he said. “But, as you clearly need help with your... showering, I’ve decided to take pity on you and assist.”

Slipping off his robes, Malfoy stepped into the shower and under the spray of water.

Harry shook his head, trying not to stare too obviously at Malfoy's arousal. “No pants? Why, Malfoy, do you generally wander about naked under your robes?”

Malfoy ignored the question, reaching around Harry for the despised shampoo.

“I thought you said that stuff was terrible,” Harry said, nodding towards the shampoo bottle.

Malfoy smiled. “It depends on what I plan to use it for,” he said, spilling some into his hand and grasping his cock. “For this purpose, it will suffice.”

Harry watched, open-mouthed, as Malfoy wanked slowly and with evident enjoyment.

“Are you just going to stand there?” Malfoy finally asked.

Harry shook his head and cupping his own organ, began stroking. “I can’t believe we’re doing this,” he said, his eyes on Malfoy’s hand, instinctively copying his rhythm.

“I can’t believe that you’re not helping me,” Malfoy said.

“Helping...?”

Harry gasped as Malfoy grabbed his hand and placed it on his cock. “It’s always more fun when someone else does it for you,” he whispered, leaning in close.

Harry groaned. Malfoy felt like silk over steel, his cock was warm and slick under Harry’s hand. Malfoy’s eyes were slitted, just a sliver of blue-grey showing, a slight smile on his face.

As Harry got into it, he felt Malfoy’s hand on him, and he closed his eyes as the pleasure spiraled through him.

“Now... isn’t this... much more fun... than being... alone?” Malfoy gasped, his lips grazing Harry’s wet cheek.

Harry nodded, his hand speeding up in time with Malfoy’s. And as his body began to spasm, responding to the movements of Malfoy’s clever fingers, Harry buried his face in Malfoy’s neck and came, smiling as he felt Malfoy cock spasm in his hands.

The water washed them clean, and Harry sagged against the tile wall, not minding so much when Malfoy leaned against him to catch his breath.

“Shame you decided to do this in the shower for our first time. Next time I want to taste you,” Malfoy whispered.

Harry’s cock twitched at those words. “I wasn’t sure there was going to be a next time,” he said, trying to keep the hopeful tone out of his voice.

Malfoy stepped away, an oddly shy smile on his face. “You still clearly need help with your showers, Po... Harry,” he said. “It would be irresponsible of me to simply let you go on like this.”

Harry grinned back. “Well, we are teammates, Draco,” he agreed. “It is the least you can do.”

~


End file.
